1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of toys animated by energy-storing mechanisms. More specifically the present invention relates to a toy including a toy shell portion configured for any of several specific play functions and including a spring-loaded, directionally selectable propulsion mechanism.
The propulsion mechanism includes a coil spring secured at a spring base end to the toy shell portion and at a spring free end to a projection member. The projection member has an outwardly extending contact end and an inwardly directed stop end and has a circumferential shoulder between the contact end and the stop end. The projection member protrudes between opposing and spaced apart shoulder engaging structures, so that pressing the projection member toward the shell against the biasing of the spring and then tilting the projection member laterally to a certain angle causes the shoulder to move underneath a shoulder engaging structure, and so that reducing pressure against the projection member and spring causes the shoulder to move against and into engaging contact with the shoulder engaging structure. As a result of this construction, an impact of the projection member with another object such as the floor, another toy or an element of the same toy, dislodges the shoulder from the shoulder engaging structure, freeing the projection member to accelerate outwardly under the power of the coil spring at substantially the selected angle of projection member tilt. The outwardly accelerating projection member rapidly bears against the triggering object and causes an entertaining movement of the toy.
The shell may take any of several forms, preferably including a play ball having a dozen of the above-described propulsion mechanisms evenly distributed over its surface, a person or animal figure having a propulsion mechanism mounted within each limb, a playing board having propulsion mechanisms scattered over its upper surface to be triggered by a ball rolled over the board, and a tubular network of branch tubes with tube connected ends joined to sides of other tubes and tube free ends fitted with propulsion mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been toys propelled by energy stored in internal springs and there have been toy balls constructed with means for random and unpredictable bouncing movements.
Hanshaw, U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,382, issued on Apr. 27, 1937, discloses a playing ball made of a resilient material such as rubber. Intersecting bands or spaced apart bumps made of the same resilient material protrude from the ball spherical surface and cause the ball to bounce at unpredictable angles upon impacting a play surface. The bands or bumps are spaced apart sufficiently that the even ball spherical surface occasionally and randomly strikes the play surface to rebound at a conventional angle approximating the angle of approach. A problem with Hanshaw is that the ball has no stored energy beyond that imparted to it from the force of a throw and from gravity, so that rebound velocity diminishes rapidly. Another problem is that the user has no control over rebound angles, limiting user involvement, variations in ball use and user interest.
Kulesza, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,214, issued on Aug. 21, 1984, teaches an impact-responsive toy vehicle. Kulesza, et al. includes a conventional toy vehicle with a vehicle body and vehicle wheels, with a spring-biased foot portion mounted underneath the vehicle floor and a foot portion triggering mechanism. The triggering mechanism includes a generally rectangular latching member which is mounted to slide parallel to the vehicle floor, the forward end of the latching member forming the vehicle front bumper and a rearward section fitting underneath the foot portion. When the toy vehicle is propelled forwardly on its wheels and strikes an obstacle, the impact depresses the front bumper, sliding the latching member rearwardly relative to the foot portion. The displacement of the latching member frees the foot portion to pivot with the force of the biasing spring and rapidly accelerate against the vehicle support surface, flipping the vehicle over to simulate a spectacular crash. Problems with Kulesza, et al. are that the user has no control over foot propulsion direction, and only one propulsion mechanism is provided so that a sequence of bouncing actions is not produced.
Simone, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,219, issued on Apr. 8, 1997, reveals a remote control toy vehicle with a powered jumper mechanism similar to that of Kulesza, et al. The only fundamental differences are that the foot member is cam-shaped rather than planar and is actuated by an electric motor rather than by spring release.
Weiss, U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,700, issued on Feb. 10, 1953, discloses a jumping puppet apparatus. The apparatus includes a miniature model human torso and a flexible skirt portion extending downwardly from the torso to puppet-supporting, interconnected puppet feet. A coil spring is mounted within a longitudinal tube extending into the base of the torso, and a radial flange extends inwardly from the perimeter of the downwardly directed tube opening. The spring bears against a piston, and a drive rod having a rod shoulder interconnects the piston and the puppet feet. To cock the jumping mechanism, the user presses the puppet feet toward the torso against the biasing of the coil spring until the rod shoulder passes the radial flange. Then the rod is slightly pivoted laterally and pressure against the spring is eased to cause the rod shoulder to bear against the radial flange. Dropping the upright puppet vertically causes the feet to strike a play surface, jar the rod and dislodge the shoulder from the radial flange. The coil spring then propels the drive rod and puppet feet downwardly against the play surface and causes the puppet to jump. A problem with Weiss is that the lateral positioning of the drive rod to cause the shoulder to engage the radial flange is very slight, and does not materially alter or control the puppet jumping direction. Another problem is that only one propulsion mechanism is provided, and thus no entertaining sequence of jumps is disclosed. Still another problem is that the spring does not overlap or enter the piston, so that the propulsion mechanism bore must be quite deep.
Maxim, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,981, issued on Mar. 29, 1994, teaches a self-propelled bouncing ball. This ball includes an outer spherical shell containing a motorized center of gravity shifting mechanism, rotating an internal weight around a diametric internal mounting shaft. While this ball produces random and generally unpredictable bouncing motion, the cost of its manufacture with the internal mechanism limits the product to a relatively high-end market. The rotating weight also provides for no user pre-selection of bounce directions.
Sonesson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,428, issued on May 15, 1990, reveals a ball with an unbalance mechanism. Sonesson includes a ball having a diametric internal bore lined with a guide tube containing a sliding piston weight. The weight includes a spring-powered mechanism which slides the piston weight from one end of the guide tube to the other end as the ball rolls, shifting the ball center of gravity and producing an irregular rolling pattern. A problem with Sonesson is that the user cannot select and pre-set rolling directions. Another problem is that the shifting of the center of gravity does not release stored ball propelling energy to the ball as it moves, limiting the play time for each roll. Still another problem is that no entertaining jumping action is produced.
Lacey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,397, issued on Oct. 8, 1963, discloses a ball toy having spring-loaded propulsion mechanisms projecting from discrete points over the ball exterior surface. The ball is essentially a solid spherical body and each propulsion mechanism includes a radial bore in the body containing a coil spring. Each bore has a circumferential internal latching groove. A hollow cylindrical piston with a laterally extending latching structure is slidably fitted into each bore against the biasing of the coil spring. The latching structure is connected to a triggering pin protruding outwardly through the piston, and engages the latching groove. When the ball is dropped and one of the propulsion mechanism pins strikes the ground, the impact dislodges the latching structure from the groove and thereby releases the piston to slide within the bore. The coil spring drives the piston rapidly outward to strike the ground and propel the ball away from the ground, so that upon landing again, another propulsion mechanism pin may be struck, producing a series of bounces or jumps. A problem with Lacey is that the user cannot select and pre-set the directions of ball propulsion.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a toy with several propulsion mechanisms, each of which stores energy independently for sequential propulsion of the toy or a part of the toy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a toy in which each propulsion mechanism propels the toy in a selected and approximately pre-set individual direction, does not require a deep bore or recess and is compact.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a toy which prolongs bouncing action by releasing energy which is stored prior to bouncing sequence initiation.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a toy which is economical to manufacture, simple, sturdy and genuinely intriguing for children and adults alike.